


Wedding Night

by janelovelace



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelovelace/pseuds/janelovelace
Summary: Isabelle and Simon's wedding night(Spoilers from "Tales from the Shadowhunters Academy" and "Lady Midnight")





	Wedding Night

That definitely wasn’t their first time. Simon could remember his first time with Isabelle very well. It was the night before Ascension, and it had been very awkward and clumsy, but also funny and sweet. Despite everything, he had a nice memory of that night. And then there have been many other times, in many other places (and Alec, fortunately, interrupted them only twice, “I think this is a curse”, he said).

But this time was different. They were on their honeymoon, it was their wedding night and Simon was very nervous, even more nervous than before he ascended or than before he faced Raziel and was sure he was going to die.

It should have been special, but how was he going to make it special?

Also, he had a sort of feeling that every time with Isabelle was like the first time.

He was sitting on his bed. They had a fancy dinner in a very romantic place that Magnus suggested them, and they rushed in their hotel room, hand in hand, kissing each other, with lust shining in their eyes. Then Isabelle told Simon to wait her there and get ready.

He thought he was ready actually, but he wasn’t sure anymore. He took off his jacket and his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, then he took off his shoes and socks.

But he didn’t want to get naked, because he liked it when Isabelle undressed him. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Then the bathroom door opened and he remained breathless.

She was wearing only a short, black lacey chemise that left nothing to imagination. Actually, he had seen Isabelle in lingerie before, but he still wasn’t used to her beauty, and he thought that he would never be.  Suddenly, all his nervousness was gone.

-Honey, you’re…you’re- but he didn’t say anything, he just admired her in absolute bliss.

-Well,- she said- At first I thought about wearing Leia slave costume, but…I preferred something more classic-

She was smiling and Simon was smiling too. He stood up and approached her.

-As much as I love that Leia costume, I like this more- he whispered in her ears.

He felt a bit stupid now, staying there, still dressed, but Isabelle was already finishing to unbutton his shit. She rubbed her hands on his chest, then she traced the scars that the runes had left on his body with her fingers. That was still new and strange. She missed Simon’s smooth skin but at the same time she liked that now they had the same scars on their bodies.  She placed her palm on his abs.

-I can’t believe you have a complete six pack now- she said, half laughing.

The Shadowhunter training made him a little more muscly, even if he still wasn’t like Jace. But Isabelle liked it, even better, she preferred him like this. “I don’t want you to become like Jace!” she often said when Simon spent a lot of time training.

Her fingers ventured lower until they reached his trousers, she unbuttoned them too and they fell on the ground, Simon kicked them away. He drew her closer, bent over her and started to gently kiss her neck.

Her scent was always the same, so sweet, like roses and flowers…he could still feel  the taste of her blood in his mouth every time he smelled her. Then he couldn’t help himself, he bit her lightly on the neck and sucked her skin, in the same spot where he bit her some years ago. He couldn’t drink her blood, which was good, because not having the fear of killing Isabelle every time they made out was a relief. Isabelle laughed.

-What are you doing? You’re not a vampire anymore!-

Simon parted from her neck and looked at her.

-Oh, you know it’s just a bad habit…And, from what I can remember, you really loved that.-

-Well, you know, it wasn’t that great actually, so slow down Dracula!- said Isabelle, still smiling.

He studied her face, her beautiful dark eyes, her fierce look that became tender only when she looked at him and that made Simon love her even more. Sometimes he still wandered why this amazing woman would want to share his life with him, while other times he just knew.

Isabelle felt so happy in Simon’s arms, she still couldn’t believe that they were finally there, and he was hers again, with his memories, safe and sound.  Sometimes she was afraid that she would wake up and lose him again, that this was all just a dream. But it wasn’t, it was real, he was there, he remembered her and he loved her.

She put her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer, pushing her body against his. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, almost beating in synchrony with hers. She lifted herself a little bit just when Simon was bending again, so their mouths met halfway, lips and tongues crushing against each other. Isabelle bit Simon’s lower lip and sucked it, she freed one arms from the embrace, she rubbed her hand against his back, let it slip inside his pants and started to caress him until she felt him becoming hard.

Simon groaned and whispered –Izzy-

-What?- she said with an innocent look on her face, lowering his underwear, which fell on the floor with all the other clothes.

-Lord Montgomery is going to make you pay for this- he said half laughing. Then, with a speed that took Izzy by surprise, he lifted her and carried her bride-style (that couldn’t be a more appropriate way) to the bed.

-Lord Montgomery?- she asked, with the most sensual voice she could make.

-Yes, my lady?-

-Are you going to have mercy of me?-

-Absolutely not, because you are not an innocent girl and because…I never have mercy of my preys. But, you know, consider yourself lucky. It is a privilege to marry me, the ultimate seducer. I swear that I’m going to make your wedding night memorable-

They both cracked up laughing. Simon thought that Isabelle was even more beautiful when she laughed. They were looking at each other in the eyes and he could swear, even if it was hard to believe, that they had never been more in love. Simon placed Isabelle on the sheets and climbed over her, embracing her and making their bodies combine. She put her legs around him and her hands in his hair pulling him closer again. He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, then he moved to her neck and started to kiss it too. At the same time he lifted the bottom of her thin chemise, pulling it up and started to touch and caress the soft skin of her thights. His hand wandered around her inner thights, came up and up until he reached her warmth. He rubbed his fingers against her button, first slowly, then a little more faster, until Izzy begane to moan in his ears. It was almost like playing the guitar, touching certain points would produce a certain sound. Only that this was much better. He looked at her, her cheeks were red and she was biting her lips, soon she opened her mouth again to let go her groans and when she did, Simon closed it with a kiss, but she kept moaning inside his mouth. He felt that she was completely wet and, proud of himself, rose his fingers to his lips and licked them. Isabelle smiled, but Simon saw a spark in her eyes, the fire that was the symbol of her family. She rolled on the sheets,  pushed him down on the bed, and put herself on top of him. Just when he thought he had took control over her…but he loved Isabelle for being so fierce and he didn’t mind when she ruled over him, actually they ruled over each other, they were equals now. There wasn’t that barrier between them, like when he was a vampire or when he was a mundane. Now they were both Shadowhunters.

She took off her chemise and revealed her beautiful body. She placed herself above him and Simon knew what she wanted so he entered inside her. They looked into each other’s eyes and latched the fingers of their right hand, with those golden rings shining in the dark. Then Simon pushed himself deeper into her and Isabelle squeezed his hand. he rose up, so he could look Izzy directly into her eyes, and placed his other hand on her back while Isabelle put her other arm behind his neck. They were bound in this tight embrace, so close, feeling their hot and sweaty skin, hearing their hearts racing, inhaling and exhaling at the same time.

-Iz?-

-Mmm?-

-Some time ago I said that my soul wanted yours. But now I wonder…do I have it? Do I have your soul?-

-Yes- she whispered –It’s yours and it will always be. But....- -What?- asked Simon. -What about yours? Do I…have it, after all?-

-Of course you do. You have me, completely, you have my body and my soul and you’re never going to lose me again…unluckily for you - he said.

Isabelle wanted to hit him, but he thrusted inside her again, so she hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go. He quickened his pace and Isabelle pushed herself towards him more and more and more even if her legs were almost shaking, it was so beautiful being that close and she wanted to fully enjoy their rhytm. She felt pleasure exploding inside her and spreading in her body, she cried out as she reached her peak and collapsed in Simon's arms. He followed her, reaching his orgasm as soon as she did and fell on the bed again, with Isabelle still in his embrace and their hands still locked together. He lifted them to his mouth and kissed Isabelle’s hand.

-I love you-  he said- I love you, I love you, I love you.-  alternating every “I love you” with a kiss on her ring. He knew how much Isabelle loved it when he said that. 

She looked into his eyes, Simon thought that she was going to answer “I know” but then she said -I love you too- before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fic on AO3, I'm a bit nervous because I've never written a fic in english, it isn't my first language, and I've never written a proper sex scene before, so it's kind of an experiment.  
> Anyway, i love Sizzy, they are my favourite pairing, and I wanted to try to write their wedding night (i'm so happy they are married)  
> I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you think about it!  
> Bye


End file.
